Labial
by Susy Cullen
Summary: Maki esta celosa de las fans de Umi del club de arqueria y Nozomi le da una divertida idea para alejarlas UmiMaki! ligero NozoEli
1. Chapter 1

**Labial**

Estaba irritada, era incluso palpable. Ver el montón de chicas que rodeaban a SU novia y una que otra que la tocaba sutilmente. Solo podía apretar los puños con fuerza y molesta como estaba decidió mejor irse de ahí antes de que hubiera un baño de sangre. A pasos apresurados entro a la sala de música y se recargo en la puerta soltando un gran suspiro frustrado.

-Estúpida Umi… estúpidas chicas del club de arquería, no es como si me importara…-eran algunas de las frases que murmuraba la pelirroja mientras tomaba su lugar en el banquillo del piano, ya sentada trato de calmarse y trato de tocar algo para relajarse. Pero en su mente seguían esas imágenes de todas esas chicas rodeando a su novia y esta que no las alejaba.

En el fondo sabía que no era culpa de Umi, ella era bastante densa y no notaba las miradas llena de anhelo de las chicas que ¨tímidamente¨ la rodeaban al comienzo y final de las practicas del club de arquería y siempre hasta donde sabia las trataba con amabilidad, pero ¿hasta cuándo? Y si ¿alguna le gustaba de verdad? o ¿la dejaba por eso? ella trataba de que sus celos no los notara nadie, no sabía que podía ser celosa de alguien, claro que no… ella siendo la heredera del hospital Nishikino, inteligente hermosa, ¿celos? ¡No! Era inaceptable, pero ahí estaba ella hirviendo de los celos cada vez que las admiradoras de Umi se le acercaban. No podía simplemente ir con ella y decirle que no le hablaran, no podía hacerlo y menos amenazar a las chicas, no se pondría en ridículo por esto.

De tanto pensar que no se dio cuenta una presencia que entro sigilosamente al salón de música hasta que la sintió a su espalda, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y de pronto alguien apretó sus pechos con un poco de fuerza

-Kyaaaaa!

-Ara ara Maki-chan! Creo que crecieron! Será que Umi es la responsable?- Maki se revolvió en los brazos de nozomi hasta soltarse

-NOZOMI! Que diablos haces?!- Maki volvía a estar enojada y su rostro estaba sonrojado por la furia y la vergüenza

-Solo decía lo evidente Maki-chan jeje- Nozomi solo sonreía.

-No estoy de humor Nozomi…

-Y por eso te voy a ayudar Maki-chan.- la mirada de Nozomi tenía ese brillo misterioso que la asustaba

-No necesito tu ayuda…-Decía Maki mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada

-Vamos Maki-chan es mejor que dedicar miradas de muerte a todas las chicas que rodean a Umi-chan jeje

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendía y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas

-Eso no…

-Bien, si no quieres mi ayuda solo me iré…

-No!... bueno yo… -Nozomi no pudo evitar sonreír ante el balbuceo de la menor

-Es algo simple, servirá en Umi-chan…-Se acerco y cuidadosamente susurro en el oído de Maki su plan, quien escucho atentamente y se sonrojo al oír el famoso plan

-Se dará cuenta y me dejara en vergüenza!- grito Maki, la tarotista solo suspiro divertida

-Es igual de densa que Elichi y me encargare que las demás no digan nada- se encogió de hombros.- Es más, pensé que podría utilizarlo hoy así que aquí tienes.- finalizo Nozomi dándole el objeto con el que Maki realizaría el plan.

Y así como había entrado la chica de tercero salió del salón de música con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Maki miro el objeto en sus manos, Nozomi estaba loca seguro, pero y si funcionaba el plan? Este era sencillo, Maki tenía que usar un poco de labial y besar en la comisura de los labios a su chica dejando marca así las demás no se le acercarían tanto, marcar territorio… fácil ¿verdad? Eso esperaba Maki, aunque sería complicado cuando las demás la vieran… si esos alejaba a esas tipas de Umi valdría la pena.

…

Al día siguiente Maki decidió mandarle un mensaje a Umi pidiéndole almorzar con ella, después sería la práctica y pondría en marcha su plan.

Así que llegando la hora del almuerzo se levanto de su asiento y tomo el bento que había preparado esa mañana especialmente para compartir con Umi. Disculpándose con Hanayo y Rin por no almorzar con ellas salió de prisa a la azotea a encontrarse con Umi. Y para su suerte aun no llegaba, entonces acomodo el bento y se aseguro de tener el labial consigo preparándose mentalmente para hacerlo. El sonido de la puerta abrirse la alerto de la llegada de la peliazul.

-Lo siento por el retraso Maki, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.- Maki solo se quedo mirando a Umi embelesada y no contesto cuando la peliazul tomo asiento a su lado, Maki reacciono para ese momento sonrojándose y negando con la cabeza

-Está bien, mmm yo… nada.- la pelirroja se abofeteo mentalmente tratando de tranquilizarse. Umi solo sonrió alisándose el cabello nerviosa.

-Oh!... olvide mi bento en el salón déjame ir por…

-No! Este yo traje uno para ambas si no te molesta-Interrumpió la pelirroja un poco nerviosa sorprendiendo a Umi

-Bien, vamos a comer entonces-Respondió la peliazul

El almuerzo paso tranquilo entre conversaciones acerca de las nuevas canciones que harían y sobre cómo les iba en sus clases. Todo era tranquilidad entre ellas dos, para cuando terminaron de comer solo se recargaron una contra la otra mientras tímidamente se tomaban de las manos. Era tan cómodo que casi por un momento Maki olvidaba su plan, por lo que se disculpo con Umi para ir rápidamente a lavarse las manos, ya fuera de la vista de Umi se coloco el labial esperando no se notara mucho. De vuelta a la azotea Umi anotaba algo en un pequeño cuaderno, cuando Maki se acerco y lo identifico como el cuaderno donde Umi escribía las letras para las canciones.

-¿Nueva canción?- pregunto la pelirroja acercándose más a Umi, esta asintió

-Estaba pensando algo con nosotras y Eli-Maki alzo una ceja y sus celos volvieron, era hora del plan

-Umi…-Susurro la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la mayor tocando su mejilla. Esta solo cerro sus ojos acercándose también sintiendo sus alientos chocar entre sí pero antes de que la peliazul cerrara la distancia entre sus labios Maki se desvió besando la comisura de sus labios un momento y alejándose dejando un poco sorprendida a Umi.

-Maki que…- En ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el final del almuerzo interrumpiendo a la peliazul

-Se te hará tarde, nos vemos ¿más tarde?-Sonrió la pelirroja abrazando a Umi quien correspondió el repentino abrazo algo avergonzada. La peliazul se levanto y se despidió de Maki abandonando la azotea. Después de que Umi saliera la pelirroja tomo sus cosas y corrió de vuelta a su salón, después iría a ver qué tan efectivo seria el plan y rogaba a los Dioses que su novia no se diera cuenta de la marca.

…

Cuando se dio por finalizada la clase, Maki se dio prisa en ir al club de arquería. Para cuando llego no había tanta gente como de costumbre y sonrió ante esto, sigilosamente se acerco y cuando encontró a Umi no pudo más que sonreír aun mas, la peliazul aun vestía la ropa del club y muy pocas chicas la rodeaban, la mayoría tenia miradas nerviosas y algunas sonrojadas, pero ninguna se le acercaba de mas. Y casi como si brillara la causa de todo eso, la leve pero visible marca de labial en los labios de la peliazul.

-Funciono ¿verdad?-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltando a la pelirroja

-Con un demonio Nozomi! Me asustaste!

-Jeje no lo pude evitar

-¿Qué funciono?-La pelimorada no venia sola, venia acompañada de Eli quien la vio extrañada

-No es importante Elichi…

-Chicas!- las tres voltearon al sonido de la voz de la peliazul que se acercaba. Maki se puso un poco nerviosa pero confiaba que Eli no notara la marca en Umi

-Hola Umi-chan, ¿Qué tal la practica?-preguntaba la pelimorada

-Normal supongo

-Hey Umi que es eso que tienes…-Maki abrió los ojos sorprendida pero la rusa fue silenciada por un sonoro golpe en su trasero dando un gritito

-Nozomi!-grito Eli sonrojada hasta las orejas

-No lo pude evitar Elichi…- sonrió inocentemente la pelimorada, mientras Umi y Maki las veían boquiabiertas y avergonzadas, pero esta ultima un poco agradecida de la interrupción.

-Umi también tú tienes que regresar a cambiarte ¿no?-Cambió de tema la pelirroja ignorando la discusión de Eli y Nozomi

-Oh sí, me voy entonces…-Mientras Umi se iba, Maki pensó que podría decirles a las demás integrantes de Muse cuando vieran la marca en la peliazul y le dio escalofríos el pensarlo.

...

 **Y hasta aqui termina, no se si podría continuar pero seria divertido ver las reacciones de las demás integrantes de muse jaja**

 **criticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Maki estaba aterrada, en pocos minutos empezaría la practica con las demás integrantes de μ's y no había tenido tiempo de buscar a Umi y borrar la marca de labial. Esperaba que al menos Eli ya no dijera nada gracias a Nozomi pero y las demás?  
Apuro su andar hacia la azotea esperando llegar primero y atrapar a la peliazul pero para su mala suerte, casi todas ya estaban ahí!.. _Dónde está Umi?_ Pensó la pelirroja al no ver a su chica al igual que a Nozomi y Eli.  
En ese momento entraron las dos mencionadas... Primero Nozomi quien se acerco a Maki con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro  
-No te preocupes por Elichi, Maki-chan~ ella no dirá nada.- ahora que Maki miraba a Eli con detenimiento se veía... Despeinada? Y también algo sonrojada! Que le habrá hecho Nozomi?

-Bien chicas es hora de la práctica!-Decía Umi entrando a la azotea, Maki se giró nerviosa viendo a las demás que para su suerte no tomaron mucha atención en la peliazul

-Yo dirigiré la práctica asi que las demás formen parejas para el calentamiento.- dictó Umi  
Maki vio a las demás formar parejas: Honoka con Kotori, Rin se abrazó a Hanayo y Nozomi arrastró a Eli, dejándola con Nico.  
El calentamiento fue tranquilo pero Maki no dejaba de estar tensa. En cualquier momento alguna de las chicas podría ver con atención a Umi...

-Empecemos a coordinar los pasos para Wonderful Rush...- las chicas asintieron mientras se acomodaban En sus posiciones.

-1 , 2 , 3 , 4... 1 , 2 , 3, Honoka no te distraigas... 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 Rin deja de reírte...  
Hanayo tu también? 1 , 2 , 3...

Maki que había estado concentrada empezó a notar que sus dos compañeras de primero estaban tratando de no reírse?  
Y vio la reacciones de las demás; kotori se veía nerviosa al igual que Eli, Nico bueno siendo Nico y Honoka con cara de no enterarse de nada.  
-Bien deténganse! Que pasa con ustedes hoy que no se concentran?.-Umi se veía molesta por la falta de cooperación de las demás  
 _Mierda, mierda, mierda..._ Pensaba Maki

-N-no es nad-a Umi.- decía Hanayo

-Umi-chan se ve graciosa hoy nya!.-continuó Rin

-Porque dices eso Rin?.- preguntó una enojada Umi

-Vamos chicas mejor descansemos un momento...-Kotori trataba de calmar la situación _al menos cuento con Kotori_ se dijo a si misma al pelirroja  
Honoka que había estado distraída observó a Umi y grito sorprendiendo a todas

-Alguien golpeó a Umi-chan!.- Todas miraron a Umi y sofocaron una risa

-Honoka-chan...-Se rió Kotori nerviosa

-Porque dices eso Honoka?.- Se alteró Umi

-Cosas de amor Honoka déjala tranquila, verdad Maki-chan.-Nico se burló sonrojando a la pelirroja

-No se de que hablas enana.- se defendió Maki enrollando un mechón de su cabello en su dedo nerviosa

-Cosas de adultos Rin-chan- continuó Hanayo

-Maki-chan que atrevida~.- seguía burlándose Nico

-Que cosas vergonzosas dicen?! - pregunto Umi que al parecer ignoraron todas mientras discutían cosas como

Maki-chan ha crecido tanto...

No esperaba que Umi se dejara hacer marcas de amor...

No son marcas de amor, verdad Elichi~

El mundo de los adultos nya!

Y si vamos por un bocadillo? Entre otras cosas

-Mi vida amorosa no les importa!.- gritó al final Maki

Y Umi que se desesperó y fue a buscar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que estaba a punto de darle se dio cuenta que junto a su bolsa estaba extrañamente un espejo, se inclinó a tomarlo y vio la pequeña marca de labial en su boca, avergonzándose y entendiendo ahora el lió que traían las demás, Porqué Maki me dejaría una marca? Se pregunto Umi avergonzada y volviendo a donde estaban las demás discutiendo dijo con voz firme y aterradora

-Todas fuera de la azotea, ahora!.- Todas temiendo por sus vidas salieron de la azotea corriendo, incluso Maki que antes de que pudiera correr fue tomada del hombro por su novia

-Tu te quedas Maki.- Sentenció la peliazul, Maki bajo la mirada nerviosa

-Bueno Maki, me dirás que pasa?

-Yo solo...-La menor no sabía que decir sin avergonzarse más, por lo que optó por contarle todo a Umi

-Así que fue idea de Nozomi, lo suponía.- Suspiro Umi y Maki que por fin levantaba la vista del suelo, pudo ver como se suavizaba la mirada de su novia

-Entiendo que te puedas poner celosa, pero recuerda algo... Siempre estás en un espacio de mi mente Maki y no te cambiaría por nadie más...-decía con voz suave la peliazul tomándola de la mano  
-Maki tienes el labial contigo aún? .- continuo Umi.  
Confundida Maki se lo entregó

-Para que lo necesitas?- Preguntó la pelirroja al ver a la mayor ponerse un poco

-No creerás que te iras sin un castigo verdad?.- Maki abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando su chica se inclinó levemente besándola en los labios y después en la mejilla dejando un beso marcado

-Umi...

-Ya consigan un cuarto...

 _Buena forma de arruinar el momento Nico-chan_

Más tarde ese día cabe destacar que Maki tuvo una charla bastante vergonzosa con sus padres al verla con una marca de labial en la mejilla.

...

 **Bueno aquí esta la continuación c:**

 **Se esperaban el castigo? Ni yo me lo espere, esa Umi 7w7r**

 **Si bien no la tenia planeada sus comentarios me inspiraron a escribir! y en tiempo record para mi xD**

 **Muchas Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz! con esto espero tener mas inspiración para mis proyectos pendientes (Un fic mas largo UmiMaki y un one-shot UmiEli)de los que ya tengo un poco adelantados y tal vez un extra de este capitulo pero con el NozoEli 7u7r**

 **Un saludo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omake**

 **Antes de la practica**

-Oye... Nozomi?

-Mmm? Que pasa Elichi?

-Porque estás manoseándome de repente?

-Ehhh no le puedo dar amor a mi Elichi~ ?

-La práctica ya va a comenzar...-comentó la rubia al ahora sentir como su novia metía sus manos dentro de su blusa-Además no hemos terminado de cambiarnos...-continuó Eli

-Pero necesitó a Elichi ahora tehe~

-Nozomi!?-exclamó la rubia sonrojada a más no poder, más no hizo por quitarse

-En realidad... Quería pedirte un favor Elichi- las manos de la tarotista acariciaban el abdomen de la rusa lentamente  
Eli por su parte empezaba a perder la concentración

-Q-que e-es?

-No es la gran cosa, pero quiero que no digas nada acerca de la marca de labial en Umi-chan.-

-Pero seguramente las demás ya...- En ese momento Nozomi aprovecho para arrinconar a Eli contra los casilleros del vestidor acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello lo que calló lo que fuera a decir

-Tú solo no digas nada Elichi~.-dicho esto besó a la rubia en el cuello, bajando lentamente hacía la clavícula de la menor dando una ligera mordida estremeciendo a su novia que ahora estando más cerca la rodeó instintivamente con sus brazos atrayéndola mas hacía ella

-Pero Nozomi yo...- La mayor poniéndose en la punta de sus pies rodeó el cuello de Eli besándola callando el posible argumento y pasando la lengua ligeramente por sus labios haciendo perder lo que quedaba de cordura en la rusa.  
Ahora Nozomi término de quitar la blusa de la rubia por completo sin romper el beso al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos entre los mechones dorados y apoyándose en su novia le quito la falda, empezando a recorrer su cuerpo sacando un par de suspiros de su novia que no protestó y empezó a tocarla también, pero antes de que Eli pudiera desvestir a Nozomi, está se separó abruptamente

-Nozomi qué...?

-Continuaremos esto en mi departamento Elichi, claro si guardas el secreto de lo de Umi-chan... Y aunque me guste verte así...termina de vestirte jeje.- Eli se sonrojó dándose cuenta que estaba en ropa interior que a diferencia de Nozomi que ya tenía puesto su uniforme para la práctica _Cuándo se cambió?!_ Pensó la rubia desconcertada  
Y justo cuando terminaba de colocarse la playera entro Umi apresurada al vestidor

-Siento el retraso! Me cambiare ahora mismo para empezar la práctica.-comentó la peliazul agitada

-Nosotras vamos un poco tarde también no tengo preocupes Umi-chan~.- Nozomi le guiño un ojo coquetamente a Eli que desvío la mirada sonrojada, tratando de acomodarse un poco el cabello

-Entonces vamos a la azotea.-Dicho esto por Umi las tres se dirigieron a dicho lugar dónde al parecer las esperaban las demás.  
 _Me preguntó como reaccionaran las demás al ver a Umi-chan_ jeje pensó divertida al pelimorada mientras entraban a la azotea.

...

 **Más tarde ese día**

-Así que hija... Porque vienes con labial en la mejilla y labios? No se supone que vienes de la escuela?- Si Maki estaba roja ahora casi sentía vapor salir de sus orejas

-Bueno yo...-La pianista solo tartamudeaba cosas incoherentes

-Estoy en casa!- el padre de la pelirroja entraba a la sala de estar dónde la madre de esta la "interrogaba"  
 _Oh Dios! Como es que papá también ya está aquí?!  
_ Maki comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa

-Hola cariño, hija... Que es lo que tienes en la cara? No me digas, ya llegaron a ese punto de la relación tú y Umi-san?-Fue todo para la pelirroja que se desmayó de la vergüenza.

…

 **Hasta aquí todo creo xD lo siento por ser tan corto :v**

 **Ahora sabemos como Nozomi silencio a Eli 7u7r**

 **Para los que querían NozoEli aquí esta, que tal les pareció?**

 **Sigo trabajando en mis proyectos, pero son muchos y es poca la inspiración… pero espero pronto tener un one-shot NozoEli y avanzar en una nueva historia donde meteré a las Aqours! Aquí algo breve de lo que será c:**

 **"Color de rosa"** ****

 **Nishikino Kanan parece tener la vida perfecta junto a sus dos madres, pero cuando accidentalmente descubre que una de sus madres lleva una vida secreta con una amante y otra familia su mundo se empieza a desmoronar y se empieza a dar cuenta que su vida no es color de rosa ...**

…

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí, saludos!**


End file.
